SHE WANT IT
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: mengatakan cinta padanya di tengah hujan. berpelukan. lalu berciuman. itulah sebagian impian eunhyuk. OS/HaeHyuk/GS/DLDR/RnR.


**SHE WANT IT**

**.**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**GS/Typo(s)/Membosankan/Pasaran/Tidak sesuai EYD/OOC**

**.**

**Semua Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^Happy Reading^**

.

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Tunggu aku~".

Teriakan lantang itu membuat langkah satu-satunya orang yang berada disana terhenti. Namja berseragam sekolah dengan paras tampan seperti tokoh kartun jepang itu membalikan badannya. Berdecih kesal pada yeoja yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

Donghae, namja itu melihat sekilas jam yang melilit dipergelangan tangannya. Menyelipkan kedua telapak tangan itu pada saku celana seragam sekolahnya.

"Kemana saja kau?".

Eunhyuk – nama yeoja yang berlari kearahnya – mendengus tak suka mendengar ucapan Donghae. Nada suara itu terdengar seperti sebuah bentakan. Namun Eunhyuk tak peduli, ini bukan kali pertamanya ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sangat heran dengan sikap Donghae. Namja itu selalu bersikap manis pada yang lainnya, terlebih pada yeoja-yeoja yang terus mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi tak dengannya, namja itu selalu mengejek dan menjahilinya. Tapi sekali lagi, Eunhyuk tak mempedulikan itu, karena ia sudah terbiasa sejak kecil. Sejak ia dan orang tuanya menempati sebelah rumah Donghae 8 tahun lalu.

Tak jarang juga Donghae menunjukan perhatiannya pada Eunhyuk. Namja itu akan menemani kemanapun Eunhyuk pergi. Membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah walau hasilnya selalu mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata, sama seperti dirinya. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan, Donghae akan selalu menyeleksi namja manapun yang mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku harus menemui Han Seonsaengnim, menumpuk tugas minggu lalu". Jawab Eunhyuk. Ia melenggang santai beriringan dengan Donghae. berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

"Mengapa lama sekali, aku seperti orang hilang saja berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah seperti tadi".

Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, Donghae hanya malas meladeni yeoja-yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya bahkan memaksa mengajaknya berkencan. Jika ada Eunhyuk, tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi.

"Mian". Eunhyuk menampakan senyumannya. Gummy smile yang selalu membuat hati Donghae ikut tersenyum jika melihatnya.

"Aku tak mau tau, kau harus mentraktirku makan Hyuk-ah".

"Mwo?". Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti. "Traktir? Ya! Tak mau. Aku tak punya uang!".

Donghae berdecih, menyentil dahi Eunhyuk yang tertutup poni. "Kangin appa itu seorang pengusaha sukses, mana mungkin tak memberi anaknya uang jajan".

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, menusuk-nusuk bahu Donghae dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Dan Hanggeng appa itu pemilik salah satu restoran mewah di kota ini. lucu sekali jika putra sulungnya meminta traktir padaku".

Donghae mengedikan bahunya, merangkul bahu Eunhyuk erat. "Apa peduliku. Yang penting kau harus mentraktirku makan".

"Ya!". Teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Susah payah ia menyamakan langkah Donghae, karena namja itu seenaknya saja menyeret tubuhnya. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan, lain kali saja!".

.

.

.

.

"Ish… ini semua gara-gara kau ikan jelek".

Sudah kali ketiga Eunhyuk mengumpat dengan kata-kata yang sama. Bibirnya terus mengerucut seraya menadahi air hujan yang jatuh dari tepi atap halte bus.

Belum sampai di kedai masakan jepang yang Donghae usulkan. Dua siswa tingkat 3 high school itu sudah dihadang hujan deras. Dan alhasil halte kosong itulah yang mejadi pelarian mereka.

"Mana ku tahu jika akan hujan deras seperti ini". sahut Donghae enteng. Menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu tiang halte.

"Aku sudah mengingatkannya, tapi kau tetap menarikku. Dan itu berarti ini semua gara-gara kau ikan jelek".

Bukannya marah, namja itu malah terkekeh geli melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?". Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau menggelikan jika sedang marah Hyuk-ah".

"Kau mengejekku?".

Donghae kembali tertawa. "Menurutmu?".

"Ya! Berhenti menertawaiku ikan!".

Donghae menghentikan tawanya. Tersenyum geli melihat Eunhyuk yang masih menekuk wajahnya kesal. Diraihnya tangan basah Eunhyuk, menggenggamnya erat agar yeoja itu tak terlalu kedinginan.

"Berhentilah bermain air, tanganmu bisa mengeriput nanti". Ucap Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Membiarkan sebelah tangannya di genggam Donghae, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi, ia masukan kedalam saku almamater sekolahnya.

"Kau tau Hae".

"Apa?".

Eunhyuk menatap jauh kedepan. Mengamati tetesan air yang tak kunjung mereda. "Dulu aku pernah bermimpi jika suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang akan mengatakan cintanya padaku ditengah hujan deras".

Donghae menahan tawanya. "Lalu kau akan menerimanya?".

"Jika aku juga mencintainya mengapa tidak".

"Setelah kau menerima cintanya?". Tanya Donghae penasaran. Biasanya namja itu sangat jengah membahas tentang cinta dengan Eunhyuk. Namun entah mengapa ia sangat tertaik dengan angan-angan yeoja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Berpelukan dan…". Eunhyuk menggantung kalimatnya. Tersenyum membayangkan impian yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

"Dan apa?".

"Dan berciuman mungkin". kekeh Eunhyuk. "Oh!".

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat Donghae menariknya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka diguyur hujan.

"Eunhyuk-ah". Panggil Donghae. tangannya memegang erat kedua sisi bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terpaku. Entah kenapa tatapan serius Donghae membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Terlebih dengan lelehan air dari tiap ujung rambutnya. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa para yeoja disekolahnya itu rela menggadaikan rasa malu demi mengejar Donghae. ia baru menyadari jika Donghae sangat tampan dan mempesona.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah mengakui ketampanan Donghae sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dan berkenalan. Tapi sikap Donghae yang menurutnya menjengkelkan itu membuatnya harus membuang jauh-juah pujiannya.

Baiklah, Eunhyuk memang memiliki rasa lebih dari seorang teman pada Donghae. namun ia tak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Selain karena ia seorang yeoja. Alasan lainnya ada pada yeoja-yeoja yang menyukai Donghae. banyak dari mereka adalah yeoja populer dan memiliki prestasi yang baik.

Sementara dirinya, hanya siswa ceroboh yang tak jarang dihukum karena lupa mengerjakan tugas. Dan bakat yang bisa ia banggakan hanyalah dance, yang sama sekali tak pernah di lirik oleh pihak sekolah. Maklumlah, sekolahnya itu selalu menomor sekiankan kesenian.

"Kau tau berapa lama aku memendam perasaanku. Berapa lama aku merasa seperti orang gila karena tak berani mengungkapkannya". Eunhyuk hanya diam mencerna ucapan Donghae.

"Kau tau siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?". suara Donghae terdengar begitu lembut. "Kau hyuk-ah".

Eunhyuk membatu. Benarkah yang ia dengar barusan? Atau ia salah dengar. Suara deras air hujan mendominasi disana.

"Eunhyuk-ah, saranghae~ jadilah kekasihku". Ucap Donghae.

Ok! jika ini mimpi, Eunhyuk akan memukul keras siapapun yang membangunkannya. Dan jika ini nyata Eunhyuk akan memukul Donghae yang baru mengungkapkannya sekarang. taukah namja itu jika ia sudah membuat Eunhyuk mengutuk perasaannya karena sudah berani mencintai seorang Lee Donghae.

"Donghae-ah". Lirih Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Eunhyukie~".

Ya, ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan karena suara itu begitu jelas ditelinga Eunhyuk.

Takkk!

"Aw… appo Hyuk". keluh Donghae mengusap bekas pukulan Eunhyuk dikepalanya.

"Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang! mengapa hah?".

Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Mwo? Jadi?".

"Bodoh! Aku juga mencintaimu. Sejak awal aku mengenalmu aku sudah menyukaimu!".

Donghae terdiam. Ia tak menyangka jika Eunhyuk juga menaruh perasaan padanya, mengingat yeoja itu sering sekali memuji-muji namja yang menurutnya tampan. Dan itu sangat membuat Donghae cemburu.

"Benarkah?". Tanya Donghae. hah~ bolehkah jika ia melompat girang sekarang?.

"Eum". Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Saranghae Donghae-ah".

Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat dibawah guyuran air hujan yang belum juga mereda.

"Jeongmal saranghae Eunhyukie~". Tergambar jelas semburat diwajah Eunhyuk. "Kedua impianmu sudah terkabul. Apa boleh aku membuat impian ketiga mu juga terkabul?".

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat matang. Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya. Meraih bibir kissable Eunhyuk. Menciumnya lembut dan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Mind to review?

Gomawoyo~


End file.
